This invention relates to display shelving and, more particularly, to a kit which may be assembled to provide display shelving such as display shelving for nursery and agricultural products. Shelving products, particularly shelving products made of metal, are often used to display products in stores or nurseries for example. Typically metal shelving systems are fabricated from rods or bracket members which provide horizontal shelves onto which displayed product is positioned. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,014, there is disclosed modular shelving fabricated from rods which are formed to define upright support members and horizontal shelves. The shelves are generally supported between upright members which define comer posts. The shelves are typically horizontal.
While such shelving is extremely useful for storing and displaying products, it does not provide a means for easily and completely displaying product in a retail environment. That is, product stored in the middle of the shelf is not easily accessible or cannot be easily viewed by a consumer. Thus there has developed a need for an improved shelf display system which may be easily assembled at a retail site and which may also be easily adjusted to enhance the product display.